Trimming out walls and ceilings during painting processes generally requires that the painter carry the paint can around as the paint is applied. However, supporting and handling the paint can during such trimming is awkward. For example, when painting in confined spaces, such as corners, ceiling/wall junctions or close to trim (“cutting in” as it is known in the trade), it may be necessary to utilize a ladder or scaffolding to provide a platform from which the painter may work. However, when utilizing ladders or scaffolds, it may not be possible to have a convenient, stable surface to support the paint can.
Also, when utilizing a ladder while painting with a paintbrush in one hand and the paint can in the other, the painter does not have a free hand to grasp the ladder (or some other structure) to remain steady against any loss of balance. Furthermore, the painter must constantly maintain the paint can in a vertical position to prevent any paint spillage. Maintaining the paint can in a vertical position is especially difficult when ascending or descending a ladder or when painting overhead. Furthermore, paint spillage often occurs when the painter must use both hands to maintain his balance or to prevent himself from falling.
With regard to carrying or holding a paint can, one-gallon-sized paint cans are generally equipped with a semicircular metal wire handle or bail. However, manually holding the paint can for an extended period of time is problematic due to the bail causing localized stress or pain on the user's fingers. Also, holding the paint can's bail while simultaneously dipping the paint brush is cumbersome due to interference occurring between the brush and the hand holding the handle/bail over the top of the can.
Unlike gallon-sized cans, which generally include the aforementioned handles or bails, quart-sized and pint-sized cans generally do not have either. When working with such paint cans, it is difficult for most individuals to grip the can for long periods without risking spillage. This is because the hand often gets fatigued when holding the wide grip necessary to clutch the can. Paint cans also become slippery when the outside of the cans get wet from paint spilled or dripped thereon during use, thus making them difficult or unpleasant to hold.
Because painting tasks are rarely competed without interruption, a placement of the paint-laden brush during any such interruption often presents itself as a concern. Less experienced painters often make the mistake of placing the brush atop the rim of the paint can after unloading as much paint from the bristles as possible. This nonetheless often results in paint drips on the outside of the container, the floor, or other surface, resulting in the need to clean such surfaces.
It is therefore desirable to have a device that will free the painter from holding the paint can when working in precarious positions while still nonetheless providing ready access to the paint. Because paint is packaged in variously sized containers, the device should be adaptable for holding various-sized paint cans. The device should maintain the paint can in an upright position when carrying the can and removably lock the device and can to one another during use. The device should also provide a practical means and location for storing the paint brush in relation to the can. The present invention thus provides these and other advantages.